masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo’avwI
'Introduction' The Order of Jo’avwI were a secret order composed of operatives from dozens of unaffiliated worlds, particularly those of Orion Arm of the Alpha Quadrant that formed around 981 C.E. Posing a strong military threat to Reaper authority, the Jo’avwI could never move openly for fear of triggering the Reaper culling and inhabited many secret fortresses spread across the Alpha Quadrant. The name "Jo’avwI" is often said to derive from the Klingonese Joon’val or "Machine Guard", to have been originally derogatory and used by the general public who saw them as merely an urban legend. 'History' 'Origins' The origins of the Order of Jo’avwI trace back to just before the rise of Kahless around 840s. It is difficult to find out much information about the origins of the Jo’avwI because most early sources are either destroyed by the Order to protect itself or based on legends. Most sources dealing with the order's inner working were destroyed with the destruction of the Suliban homeworld of Amanur, the Jo’avwI' headquarters, by the Collectors in 1856. However, it is possible to trace the beginnings of the cult back to its first Grandmaster, Kahless the Unforgettable. 'Qo'nos Occupation' A fact not known to many was that the planet Qo'noS was believed to have been visited by an advanced alien race that came before the ancestors of the Klingon species. These aliens advanced and techonological nature meant that they were seen as gods and deities from which Klingon legend sprang and soon became known as the Fek'lhr to the ancient Klingons. They however were responsible for the introduction of genetic modifications into the Klingon genome by way of either experimentation or interspecies mating, a fact that accelerated Klingon evolution immensely but sometimes not favorably. These force breeding programs resulted in several massive failures, leading to the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Klingons outright and widespread birth-defects among survivors, who were promptly rendered sterile by the aliens under the claim of "removing the sins of dishonor". The results however were responsible for an adaptation of several favorable traits which included redundant organs that remained within the species for generations to contemporary era. 'Rebellion' By the rise of Kahless, Qo'nos had been under Fek'lhr ontrol for almost thirteen generations and with each new set of modifications brought into their gene pool, the number that rejected the introduced genes rose but those that survived became more aggressive and bestial. Similar to the stories in contempory-era Klingons, the Fek'lhr were destroyed by the forebears of the Klingon race when they sought to abuse and control the ancient Klingons as weapons of war. In 854, the so-called "Heroic Age of Qo'noS", Kahless the Unforgettable united the many warring tribes of Qo'noS and drove the aliens from Qo'nos. When Kahless confronted the overlord of the Fek'lhr occupation on the final days, it revealed the true reason they abused the Klingons was because of the arrival of a terrible enemy that would purge the galaxy of all life. The intention of the forceful modifications to the Klingons had not been meant to use them as weapons of war, but so that they would have the best chance of surviving that the aliens only called "the Reaper Harvest". With the fall of the last Fek'lhr Kahless realized the truth and knew that while the majority of his people could never see the aliens as anything more than sadistic butchers, he had to keep preparing his people for the coming Reaper Harvest. The knowledge of the Fek'lhr faded to the Klingon people until it took on its modern meaning, Fek'lhr was the guardian of the afterlife and the underworld of Gre'thor. 'Rise of the qaqHaq'hoch Order' Kahless charged the Order of qaqHaq'hoch to continue in whatever way they could. The qaqHaq'hoch, which when translated meant "remember all that they know", was a faction of Klingons that existed within their society and traced their origins to the First Klingon Dynasty which was around fifteen centuries ago. Their purpose was to keep the most accurate records of the lineages of the many Klingon families and thus kept a record of all births, deaths as well as marriages. This meant that they were both a blessing as well as a curse to the growing Great Houses at the time with many Emperors falling under their watch. Since that time, the order was divided into twelve corps each of which were led by the fiercest warrior amongst them. Whilst initially their purpose was simply to be custodians of history - the purpose of the qaqHaq'hoch changed during the time of Kahless the Unforgettable. qaqHaq'hoch was charged with directing the arranged marriages of the most potiental mates to create the most genetically fit children, while a secret order known as the Jo’avwI selectively trained and listened as best they could for the arrival of the Reapers. When the Klingon Empire began to spread into space and encounter other races, the order secretely expanded their ranks, hoping to create a network across the galaxy that could act as an early warning system to Qo'nos. Klingons remained the largest contingent and leaders of the order, but soon numerous other species held positions in its heirarchy. 'Blood Feud Found' The origins of blood feud with the Collectors can be traced to the Acamar Feudal Wars. In the 1100s, the Klingon Empire had established a major supply depot on the Acamarian homeworld of Acamar III and mostly stayed out of the affairs of the native Acamarian people, who at the time were at the mid to late period of their Iron Age. In 1108, the military forces of the Acamarian Clans Crikna and Tralesta seized power from the ruling Sovereign of Acamar and gone on an ethnic genocide to remove the members of Clan Lornak, Niamal and Yiinak. What distrubed the Klingons and the local Sian'vork Sect of the Jo'avwl was that Clans Crikna and Tralesta were using pulse weapons and energy barriers to massacre the Lornak, Niamal and Yiinak villages. Attempts to intervene resulted in the Crikna and Tralesta turning against the Klingon depot and though the Klingon weapons were superior to the Acamarians, the long seige soon reduced the facility to only a few dozen, including several members of the Sian'vork Sect. With reinforcements weeks away, the Jo’avwI allowed the Sian'vork Sect to begin supporting the Gather Rebels (several federated groups including the surviving Lornak, Niamal and Yiinak) against the Crikna and Tralesta, to ultimately find who their mysterious backer was. The operation failed with only one goal achieved. The depot was destroyed less than a week later, when the Crikna set fire to the surrounding forests, then destroyed a local dam to drown the trapped Klingons at the depot. With them gone the Gather Rebels and Crinka/Tralesta turned against each other, sparking almost four centuries of bloody and horrific conflict. However two members of the Sian'vork Sect managed to make it off world on a sub-luminal craft. Due to the time-dialation of their trip, it would take them several weeks to return to Qo'nos, by that time almost four-centuries would pass. However they managed to find out who was supplying the Crinka/Tralesta, a race called only 'the Collectors'. With Acamar III so far from Qo'nos, in that period almost 6-months away at Warp-3, the Klingon Emperor ordered the planet abandoned. By the time the two Sian'vork operatives arrived at Qo'nos, it was 1481 (373-years since their departure) and delivered their information to the Jo’avwI Grandmaster Trok’ler, Son of Gurroll, the Collectors had begun to use Acamarian operatives to strike at Klingon targets, primarily Jo'avwl facilities. Following the bombings of Jo’avwI fortress on Nausicaa and a Klingon monastery on Boreth, along with the toppling of government of Adigeon Prime, Jo’avwI Grandmaster Trok’ler, Son of Gurroll, using the numerous Jo'avwl Sects across the empire and outside of it to track the Acamarian agents back to their Collector controllers before launching the Acamar Crusade, a bombing campaign of Acamar III against targets the Jo’avwI asserted were associated with Collectors. Subsequently, the Jo’avwI forces invaded Acamar III to oust the Collectors backed-regime and to put the Gather rebels incharge of the government. The Jo’avwI forces began conducting airstrike campaigns over enemy targets. Hakkan, the capital city of Acamar III, fell by mid-1482. The remaining Collector-backed remnants fled Acamar III. In late-1484, the Jo’avwI and other Klingon Houses tracked the fleeing Collectors back to their bases in the Voraqluth Nebula, Celendi Nebula and Azure Nebula. Three great fleets were dispathed and the while the Klingon House forces decimated the facilities and Jo'avwl destroyed any fleeing vessels, the damage done to their forces was so total that grumblings began to rise about the Klingon Houses at the power the qaqHaq'hoch and covertly the Jo'avwl Order held. Several Collectors regrouped on Efrosia and began to unleash an insurgent-style offensive against Jo’avwl forces in late 1486. Throughout the Empire, firefights broke out between the surging Collectors and Jo’avwl forces. Jo’avwl forces responded with a series of military offensives abut collatereal damage in the Empire caused even further damage and further alienated the Jo'avwl and qaqHaq'hoch from their allies. 'Gre'thor Purge' At the end of the Second Klingon Dynasty, the qaqHaq'hoch publicly and the Jo'avwI inadvertly, were driven underground or off world when their leader, Lady Hal'korin unintentionally caused then escaped the purge conducted by K'Trelan of Emperor Reclaw Imperial court. When Hal'korin refused to remove the non-Klingon members of the Jo'avwI Order and use their contacts to lead conquests of their respective worlds for the Empire, Reclaw ordered K'Trelan to kill Hal'korin, all those that had witness the exchange and to destroy all records of the qaqHaq'hoch's existence. Lady Hal'korin barely escaped with her life but all two-hundred members of the Imperial Court were killed, along with a sizable portion of Qo'nos' historical community to destroy all possible chance that information on the qaqHaq'hoch could be passed onto the general public. Lady Hal'korin managed to get the majority of the Order off-world before K'Trelan could order their fortress seized, though sacrificed her own family to protect the order. The new Emperor K'Trelan, however, was aware of the groups escape and entrusted an important task to his most faithful warriors which was to find Hal'korin and slay both her as well as her followers. The descendants of these warriors attempted to complete their task across the ages and formed a sect of their own known as the Warriors of Gre'thor. 'Secret Order' All knowledge of the qaqHaq'hoch soon disappeared from the Klingon general public and by the modern era it had become vague legend. However to the Order, the Sacrice of Lady Hal'korin became a hard lesson taught to pupils that one must give up all they love for the greater good. Most of the overt operations of the qaqHaq'hoch now spread to off-world colonies and to races that held rank within the Jo'avwI, the new headquarters of the order was moved to the Suliban homeworld of Amanur in 1549. This shifted the balance of control away from the predominate Klingon membership and into a more multi-species order of operatives. 'Fall of Amanur & Gre'thor Victory' The bulk of the Jo’avwI were eradicated by the Warriors of Gre'thor during the well documented Fall of Amanur. In 1856, the Suliban homeworld of Amanur had was a desert world, baked by its two suns its average winter temperatures were around 40 C. However two gas giants in the system were perturbed into new orbits, rendering the planet forever locked in eclipse, sparking an ice age the reptilian Suliban or any other life on their world could survive. Millions began to flee off-world in the massive trade convoys the Suliban had built over generations but the Jo'avwl remained, knowing the true cause of the stellar-level disaster after a Vulcan science ship confirmed several dozen gravity wakes in the path of the affect gas giants, just enough to slow the orbit of one and swing the second into a completely new orbit. Thus the Collectors besieged Amanur on December 15, 1856. The single Collector cruiser that attacked managed to deploy its entire drone contingent before accelerating towards Amanur on a collision course. While the few Jo'avwl ships tried to stop it the cruiser impacted on the surface, decimating what few above ground facilities the Jo'avwl controlled. 30-minutes post impact, the Collector drone contingents began to land planet side; the assault was single minded. The majority of the drones were killed in the first hour but quickly the Jo'avwl determined it was a ruse to draw their attention. Infrastructure destroyed during the invasion and in the cruiser impact had been the Jo'avwl's spaceport, hangars, communication systems and ground shields. It was discovered that the deep inside the wreckage of the destroyed Collector Cruiser a homing beacon was transmitting its location directly back to Qo'nos, directly at the receiver at the known compound of the Warriors of Gre'thor. Knowing they had been left trapped on a dead world and weakened so escape or a call for help was near impossible, the Jo'avwl used what small warp-capable vessels they could muster to evacuate mostly the dependents of Jo'avwl members, primarily children. A week later the Warriors of Gre'thor arrived with three Birds-of-Prey and a D5-class battle cruiser. With such overwhelming numbers, fully supplied and with the Jo'avwl having senting their strongest ships away in their hasty evacuation, the Warriors of Gre'thor laid waste to the Jo'avwl forest through a long orbital bombardment, followed by nearly two months of hunting out surviors across Amanur, then another prolonged bombardment. The Warriors of Gre'thor left on February 24, 1857 believing they had finally destroyed their long blood enemy. However the Jo'avwl survived in small cells spread across the region, yet had been crushed and their political power was lost forever. 'Monqarg Program' When the Xindi-Primate Councilmen Degra began design the Xindi superweapon, codenamed the Monqarg Program, intending to use it to destroy whole worlds and knock the neighboring superpowers into submission and out of a war. Xindi-Repitillian Councilmen Dolim however thought the projected 5-year completion plan was too long. He instead opted to begin construction on nearly two dozen small crafts, prototypes orginally designed by Degra in his first testing phase of Monqarg to inflict damage on scales much smaller. This program would be conenamed Ketin. The Council voted in January 2153 to allowed both Monqarg and Ketin to proceed, on the basis of whichever was completed first and showed the greatest chance of ultimate success would be approved. 'Disappearance of the Ort'ne Sect' Unknown to the Xindi, operatives of the Jo’avwI Order discovered the development of the twin Xindi Planet-Killer project. Quickly deducing that several components used in the construction were of Collector design, the Jo’avwl believed the Xindi were victims of Collector manipulation and sought to destroy the project. At first, two operatives of the Boin Sect were deployed to assassinate the leaders of the two projects, a third was meant to destroy all data so no attempt could be made to replicate the Planet-Killer program. All operatives went silent and presumed dead after only a week on New Xindus. A second attempt with an entire team of operatives disappeared after only four days. Finally the Jo’avwl sent an operative of the Ort'ne Sect, however contact was lost after only two days. Fearing something was amiss Lady Sarin of Cial Convoy sent the entire Ort’ne Sect with the intent to completely topple the Xindi government by any means. All operatives went dark within hours of arriving. In total thirteen of the top agents of the Jo’avwl had been lost but what was most troubling was that the Xindi government made no note or notice of the loses, merely the nominal attention from several individuals suddenly disappearing. 'Kemocite Deception' If a covert effort to remove the program was unachievable, Sarin instead decided an overt method must be used to remove the Xindi. If the Xindi were provoked into using the technology of the Planet-Killer too soon and incited enough fear on a galactic scale, the surrounding races could perform a ‘pile on’ effect and topple the Xindi. It was Sarin's ultimate hope that Klingon Empire, being the strongest of the local powers that would be affected by the attack, would take the reigns of that unification and again be the core of the Jo'avwI Order. Sarin took note that the Xindi’s supply of kemocite, critical to both the Ketin and Monqarg Programs, was all supplied via the Xindi-Arboreal colony of Azati Minor Vb or Yergdec. Kemocite is a mineral that is a multiphasic isotope of a radiolytic compound and in both programs, used to build phase focusing fields for the reverse-wave motion device, the primary firing mechanism of the weapon. Sarin arranged for a bomb to be planted along one of the lesser fault lines on Yergdec, when it detonated it appear that an earthquake had occurred, knocking out the power systems to the main refineries. Reduced to 70% of its production level, the colony could not meet the demands need to supply the weapon on its predetermined time table. It was planned that Jo’avwl would sell kemocite to Botchok Planetary Congress through Tarlac intermediaries, and then the Orions with would sell the materials to the Xindi-Arboreals on Yergdec, who’s foreman, Gralik Durr, not wanting appear to be falling behind on their kemocite refining, would keep news of their off-world trading to a minimum. Sarin however knew that while Degra's Monqarg Program would take the longest to complete, it would deal the greatest amount of damage in a short period of time, whereas Dolim's Ketin Program would be completed the fastest but had the greatest likelihood to leave the victims of his attack still strong enough to fight back. Sarin also believed that whoever's program was a success would be vaulted into a position of power and control in the Xindi government, Degra was considered too logical and emotionally stable to be manipulated for later gains, whereas Dolim's ego and rampant xenophobia was considered easily to model for future Jo'avwI needs. The Jo'avwI Grandmaster stubly encouraged the Tarlac, through the Orions, to pressure Gralik Durr to schedule shipments for Dolim to get priority, thereby moving Dolim's program ahead of Degra's by several weeks. Within six-months Dolim's teams were successful in completing all 27 proto-types, while Degra's was still four-years off. However the Council surprised Dolim and unknowningly Sarin when they noted that Dolim's weapons were faulty and most likely would be good for two or three uses before it overloaded and was destroyed. Because Dolim could not and would not correct the issue, the Council voted to continue Degra's program and mothball Dolims project as a fall back option. Sarin could not allow this and stubly had her operatives to begin influencing Dolim to make a demostration of his programs success. It was Sarin's intent the Dolim would most likely use one of the worlds the Xindi had already conquered, such as Malcor III or Illyria Prime. However only due to Monarch's minimal indoctination and the xenophobic and paranoid hallmarked by the Xindi-Reptillians, General Dolim launched the entire fleet of proto-types already completed, using them to launch a surprise attack on the homeworlds of 25 different empires. 'Sects of the Jo'avwl' *'Heoin Sect': The leadership group of the entire Jo'avwl, of which the Jo'avwl Grandmaster heads and leads from. *'Sian'vork Sect': Established on Acamar III in the 1100s, whole Sect purged in the Acamarian Feudal Wars in 1108. Two members survived and were absorbed by the Heoin Sect. The Sect was never reformed. *'Yahnim Sect': A naval bound Jo'avwl sect, consisting of temporary or donated ships from a shifting group of nations, including Xanthan, Gorn, Orion, Rigel, Vulcan, Elora, Efrosia, Tarlac and the Amanur Trade Confederation. The primary goal of the coalition forces is to monitor, inspect, board and stop suspected shipments and raiders suspected of working with the Collectors and by proxy the Reapers. *'Boin Sect:' this Sect does not have a specific organization as a target. Jo’avwI Boin Sect instead focuses its efforts to disrupt and detect Collector activities in the region and to work with willing governments to prevent the reemergence of Collector cells and Reaper-related activities. *'Jom’airn Sect': Established on Orion at Mount Cocolass to train approximately 2,000 personnel including Jo’avwI operatives and coalition force members. *'Yahnim Sect': A field training Sect closely associated to the Jom'airn Sect, that operated on Orion, Nausicaa and Krios Prime in counter-terrorism and counter-insurgency tactics. *'Ort'ne Sect': A silent Sect, the Ort'ne only answer to the Jo'avwl Grandmaster and strictly operate for sabatoge and assassination missions. The Ort'ne has less than ten members at any time. In 2153, the entire Ort'ne Sect mysteriously disappeared during efforts to disrupt the Morqarg and Ketin Programs on New Xindus. The Sect was reformed later for the Kemocite Deception Operation that same year. Category:Order of Jo’avwI Category:Secret Societies Category:Intelligence Organizations Category:Organizations